


Sins

by Melime



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Jeri was far from being a good person.





	Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Pecados](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819350) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #025 - the seven deadly sins.

Greed

She wanted everything, and she would get it. From the start, despite Wendy’s romantic notions that she kept applying to her, Jeri wanted to get into law so she could make more money than she would be able to spend in ten lifetimes. She would make a fortune, so that everyone who so much as looked at her would know how successful she was. Wendy believed in all those things about justice and helping people, but then again, Wendy also believed medicine was about saving people’s lives so what did she know? Jeri wanted to be the perfect stereotype of a lawyer: heartless, soulless, and filthy rich. And she wouldn’t allow anything to get in the way of her plan, even if that meant occasionally breaking the law. The law simply didn’t apply to people like her.

Sloth

Whenever she could, she would make other people do her work for her. It was the ultimate power trip, without actually having to do anything, like working was something that was beneath her, and by extension, anyone who needed to work for a living was beneath her. Of course, she would still put in the hours, and argue important cases, but as a partner she had the benefit of being paid for other people’s work, and she would exploit that at any given opportunity. She wouldn’t say it was unfair, she too had been in the position to work long hours for little pay and have someone else swup in a take all the credit, in the past, she had simply risen above that by virtue of being so good at what she did. And so, exploiting others was only natural, and she would never feel bad about it.

Gluttony

She would only go to the fanciest restaurants, spending hundreds of dollars for a single meal. At one point, Wendy thought that was her way of being romantic, making every dinner special, but in time she grew tired of it, and learnt to see it for what it was, just another way for her to show dominance, prove that she was better than anyone else. With Jeri, everything was about being the best, and not letting anyone forget that. She could do things like plan a trip to Paris, manage to get a reservation to an exclusive and expensive restaurant, and then not even pay attention to the food, or to Wendy. It wasn’t about the food, and it wasn’t about the company, it was about collecting as many symbols of status as she could, regardless of what they were and what they meant to her. And Wendy was getting tired of that.

Envy

Having success wasn’t enough, she wanted to be better than any of her colleagues, have more than any of them. It was more about having more than everyone else than it was about having anything for herself. She wanted to be better, and to be better, she needed to have others to compare herself to. Everything she could achieve was pointless unless she could surround herself with other people who thought they were also successful, but were less so than her. Everything she was existed in relation to other people. And so, she couldn’t stand for someone to have something she didn’t. It was envy, but more than just that, it was an attack to her very existence, and she wouldn’t allow that. What others had that she didn’t, she would either take for herself or make them lose it.

Lust

Successful lawyers had affairs. It was one aspect of her male partners that she had never emulated, not yet anyway. It was another marker of success, having a loving wife waiting at home, and still risking that relationship because of some hot young thing. She wanted an exciting affair, and maybe even trade in her wife for a newer model. Wasn’t that what success was made of? It was just one more item in the list of things other people had and she didn’t, so she would cross that item too. It wasn’t even about the sex, although that was certainly great. It was about having everything, no exceptions, being the best. She wanted to have it all, and she would, nothing would stop her. Even if that meant breaking her wife’s heart.

Wrath

She was angry. Furious. How dared Wendy try to ruin her life like this, hurt her like this? Jeri had more than repaid Wendy for everything that she did for her, and then some. She gave Wendy a life of luxury she would never have had otherwise, so obsessed as she was with her charity work, trying to convince herself that she was a good person. Jeri allowed for all that, and this was how Wendy repaid her, by betraying her. This was far worse than Jeri’s affair or wanting a divorce. Wendy was threatening her career, and her career was everything that she was. She would find a way to drop Wendy from her high horse. And she would make sure the fall hurt.

Pride

Everything would work out, everything had to work out, because this was her making the plans. Jeri was brilliant, and she could always get what she wanted, this would be no exception, regardless of what she had to do to make Wendy sign the divorce papers. She tried Jessica, and that failed, of course that failed, she had never met someone so unreliable as Jessica, who was lucky she was so good at her job when she actually bothered to do it, or else Jeri wouldn’t have kept working with her. And then, a perfect solution presented itself to her. Of course, using Kilgrave’s powers to compel Wendy to finally sign the divorce was dangerous, not to mention objectively wrong, but none of that mattered. She had to have what she wanted, her whole identity depended on that, and she wouldn’t allow everything she believed she was to be challenged by Wendy, no matter the cost.


End file.
